How far whould you go?
by Miss-Madison
Summary: A Kenlei story. (Ken & Yolei) Rated PG-13 for strong romance, some curse words & Davis gets slapped. Please R&R!


How far whould you go?  
  
By, Britt Ichijouji  
  
A/N: A Kenlei story. (Ken & Yolei)  
Rated PG-13 for strong romance, some curse words & Davis gets slapped.  
PLEASE R&R!!!  
  
**********************************************************  
  
It was a cold & wet October night.  
As the wind blew hard upon the window of a boys room,  
The sound awoke him and there he sat, in his bed, in his room.  
Along with his Digipartner Wormmon, who was fast asleep.  
Ken, however was wide awake.  
He had been asleep though. He was in the middle of a nightmare.  
Although he is used to it by now.  
He couldn't sleep any longer tonight. So he got some slippers & went down stairs.  
As quite as he could be he sat on the sofa and flipped on the TV.  
He couldn't belive the awful night he was having.  
It was 5:00 am and was not tired at all.   
  
He wasn't the only one up this early in the morning.  
  
Miles away a girl with purple hair & glasses couldn't go back to sleep either.  
So the girl, Yolei, went quitely pass her digimon and turned on the radio.  
Her favorite song "Survivor" by Destinys Child was playing on the radio.  
She picked up her brush and started to brush her hair.  
The cold air seemed to be coming inside her room from the closed window.  
So she picked up her white robe and turned off the radio.  
She went down stairs and made her self some hot cocca.  
It was nice.  
The warm cocca made her feel better.  
But she had the strangest feeling...She can't be the only one she knew...  
that is awake at this time...  
So she slowly reached for the telephone when it rang ever before she had dailed.  
As shocked as she was she answered,  
"Hello. Yolei speaking."  
  
It was Ken who had called.  
  
"It's me Ken."  
  
"Ken, You have a soccer game today at 10 am. Don't you need some rest?"  
  
"I had enough rest. What about you? Somehow, I knew you'd be up."  
  
"I was about to call you."  
  
"Whould you like to get something to eat?"  
  
"Sure. But it's not even daylight to go anywhere."  
  
"How about after my game?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I gotta go now."  
  
"Bye Ken. C you."  
  
"Bye."  
  
They both hung up their telephones.  
  
  
*****Time 9:58 am************  
  
  
  
Yolei was already on the belchers waiting to see Ken play his best and win as always.  
  
Then Yolei felt her heart skip a beat because he was now here.  
  
He was wearing his uniform and he was already on the feild.  
  
He looked directly at her and smiled.  
  
She smiled back as she blushed.  
  
It was weird...Yolei had this weird feeling that while the game was going on...  
that Ken didn't seem like Ken anymore.  
  
She shook off that feeling as soon as the game ended and Ken climbed up the  
blechers to see her and go out for food.  
  
"You were great out there, Ken."  
  
"It was nothing...So, where whould you like to go? It's on me."  
  
Just as Yolei was about to say something her digimon popped out of her bag.  
  
"Ooo! Yolei & Ken sitting in a tree K-I-s-s-i-n-g....."  
  
Yolei and Ken looked at the digimon as it sang and smiled.  
  
  
  
While walking to a restrunt they ran into Kari and TK.  
  
"Hi Kari and TK!" Said Yolei.  
  
"Wow Yolei! Who would have thought that you and..."  
  
"Not now Kari! We are going to be late to the movie!!" Said TK.  
  
"Before you go. Can you take him with you?" Said Yolei pointing down at her digimon.  
  
"Sure. We will be at your house at 6pm to return him." Said TK.  
  
"Thank you." Said Ken and Yolei.  
  
"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!" Sang Yolei's digimon.  
  
  
Yolei and Ken sat in a booth table eating on their pizza when the door slammed open.  
  
It was Davis with Veemon.  
  
"Davis could you not do that." Said Yolei.  
  
"Oh did I come at a bad time?? You guys can date later!" Said Davis.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Davis??" Asked Ken.  
  
"You know what I am talking about Ken!!! Just that, 30 dark spirals are appering on   
digimons and control spires are all over the place!!!" Said Davis.  
  
"Ken has nothing to do with this. He was with me the whole time!" Said Yolei.  
  
"You don't realy think that I was responsable!? Do you Davis?" Asked Ken.  
  
As soon as Davis was going to answer the door opened yet agein.  
  
It was Kari and TK.  
  
"Did you hear the news Davis?" Asked TK.  
  
Davis nodded.  
  
All eyes were on Ken.  
  
"I can't belive that you people still don't trust me." Ken said.  
  
"Ken I do trust you but do you have any idea how this happened? I mean how could anyone else  
know how to build those things??" Asked Yolei.  
  
Ken opened the door and let himself out.  
Yolei soon followed but before she left she gave Davis a nasty look.  
  
Ken was sitting on the crub drinking his soda and looking depressed.  
  
"Ken I do trust you." Yolei said.  
Ken just sat there, thinking...  
'Yolei is right...who else knows how to build those things?? They shouldn't trust me.  
Why should they? I almost killed them all once...even her...'  
  
Then Ken put down his soda and faced Yolei.  
  
"No Yolei, You shouldn't trust me..It dosen't matter what I try to say." He said.  
  
"Someone is just messing with us and I do trust you with all my heart." Yolei said.  
  
"But Davis and the others they don't..."   
  
Yolei stood up and reached out a hand for Ken to take.  
  
"Screw Davis! Me and you are going to the Digiworld right now."  
  
He took her hand and they both stood up.  
  
"Thank you Yolei for trusting in me."  
  
"Your welcome Ken."  
  
"No I mean it."  
  
He leaned in to kiss her cheek when the door opened and Davis came out of it.  
  
"Yolei you are such a traitor." He said.  
  
Ken walked up to Davis and back handed him.  
  
Davis had a dumbstrucked look on his face.  
  
"Don't even say another word to my girl or you will pay." Ken said.  
  
Yolei could hardly belive any of this.  
She was so happy.  
  
'He took up for me. For ME!' She thought.  
  
Ken reached out a hand and she placed her hand within his.  
  
They walked off to the nearest computer.  
  
While Davis was holding his face where Ken had slapped him real hard and Kari was left laughing  
at Davis.  
*  
*  
*  
*A/N:  
So who is responsable for the trouble in the digiworld??  
How far whould Ken go to protect Yolei???  
If you want to know then I must get GOOD reveiws.  
So please r&r.  
If you do r&r please don't write stuff like,  
"You should do this & this."   
Or "That was so dumb it sucked."  
I would gladly accpect comments that are good or sudgestions but don't flame and  
please don't be bossy or say somehting about my grammer or spellings.  
My spell check is down and school is out. :P  
  
~*Thanks for reading!*~  
  
  



End file.
